starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jan Dodonna
Jan Dodonna foi um dos primeiros generais da Rebelião. Ele foi um dos primeiros capitães de um Destróier Estelar nos dias da República Galáctica, tendo servido na Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark e nas Guerras Clônicas. Durante seu longo período de serviço, Dodonna mostrou uma poderosa compreensão de táticas e estratégia, e junto com Adar Tallon, Dodonna escreveu o livro sobre combate espacial moderno. Biografia Legalista (65 ABY–19 ABY) Dodonna era um nativo de Commenor. Em idade jovem, ele entrou para as Forças Judiciais, onde ele começou sua carreira militar lutando contra piratas e criminosos em toda a República, nas décadas que antecederam a Invasão de Naboo. Durante a Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark, Dodonna serviu como tenente no Cruzador Ardent IV. thumb|left|Jan Dodonna como [[Legends:capitão|capitão nas Guerras Clônicas.]] Décadas mais tarde, durante as Guerras Clônicas, Dodonna junto com Terrinald Screed, comandou a Frota Victory, a primeira frota de Destróieres Estelares classe Vitória durante o Cerco de Foerost em uma campanha para decidir o controle dos Mundos do Núcleo. A campanha terminou na Batalha de Anaxes. Uma parte da frota de Dodonna suportou o peso do conflito, mas sobreviveu tempo suficiente para a porção da frota de Screed chegar e acabar com a Frota Bulwark. Dodonna e Screed foram saudados como herois em seu retorno a Coruscant. Ele também foi, junto com Plo Koon, um membro da equipe de negociação da República durante a Batalha de Rendili. Vários meses mais tarde ele comandou a frota da República na Batalha de Cato Neimoidia, onde ele temporariamente atuou na patente de Comandante. A compreensão de estratégia de Dodonna era particularmente afiada, e junto com seu velho amigo e companheiro da República Adar Tallon, Dodonna revolucionou as táticas de combate espacial. Enquanto a habilidade de Tallon residia no combate nave-a-nave, a perícia de Dodonna jazia em logística e táticas de cerco. Ele propôs uma série de estratégias de cerco, utilizadas mais tarde pelo Império Galáctico para utilização em operações como o Cerco de Dalron 5 e o Projeto Asteroide. Em algum ponto durante a guerra, ele atuou ao lado de Nejaa Halcyon. Ele também convenceu seu velho amigo Sagoro Autem, para encerrar sua atividade mercenária e entrar para a Marinha. Rebelde (19 ABY–0 ABY) thumb|[[Legends:Terrinald Screed|Terrinald Screed e Jan Dodonna recebem a Cruz Holt em Anaxes.]] Quando a República se tornou o Império Galáctico, Dodonna serviu lealmente por um tempo, mesmo aconselhando Autem para manter silêncio sobre seus sentimentos a respeito da suposta "Rebelião Jedi". Eventualmente Dodonna se aposentou do serviço por motivos ideológicos. Embora ele não gostasse do regime Imperial, sua lealdade como um soldado levou-o a recusar-se a falar mal dele. O Império por sua vez deu ao famoso herói de guerra de Comennor, a lua Brelor, onde ele passou muitos anos vivendo com seu filho Vrad. Dodonna recusou as muitas ofertas de Mon Mothma para ele se unir a ela em seu incipiente movimento de resistência, um ato que ele considerou traição. No entanto, oficiais do COMPNOR o consideraram um pobre candidato a "reciclagem" para o uso do Imperador, e, decidindo que ele era menos potencialmente perigoso morto, ordenaram o seu assassinato. A Rebelião soube da ordem de assassinato, e enviou uma equipe de mensageiros para avisar Dodonna. Ele zombou primeiramente, tendo perdido muito de seu espírito de luta, depois de anos de aposentadoria, e pediu para os mensageiros irem embora. No entanto a chegada dos assassinos re-despertou o seu espírito e Dodonna fugiu. As Tropas Imperiais dispararam sobre ele, mas o grande alvo de suas roupas de dormir obscureceram o corpo pequeno e frágil escondido lá dentro, e nenhum dos tiros atingiu o alvo. Ele chegou à nave dos rebeldes e embarcou bem na hora em que eles estavam partindo. No espaço o lento cargueiro dos mensageiros foi perseguido por uma Nave de Guerra Imperial. Dodonna sugeriu um curso de ação para o comandante do cargueiro, General Roons Sewell. Sewell no calor do momento, congelou de medo, e Dodonna tomou o controle da nave, executando suas táticas e destruindo a nave adversária. thumb|left|Dodonna dirige o ataque Rebelde durante a Batalha de Yavin. Dodonna juntou-se à Rebelião e, depois de Sewell ter apresentado um relatório do brilhante raciocínio rápido de Dodonna, ele foi rapidamente nomeado General por Mon Mothma e colocado sob o comando de Sewell. Ele passou vários meses se exercitando e se familiarizando com as mais recentes tecnologias e políticas. Sua primeira grande vitória foi nos Asteroides Silken, onde ele coordenou com sucesso a defesa de uma pequena base Rebelde contra uma incursão Imperial. Após a morte prematura do General Sewell, Dodonna foi colocado no comando do Quartel-General de terra da Rebelião e de todas as operações dos caças estelares rebeldes, se tornando o comandante militar mais importante na Aliança, perdendo apenas para a própria Mon Mothma. Ele manteve o Quartel-General em movimento, de modo a evitar a detecção Imperial; os planetas que tiveram bases sob seu comando foram Chrellis, Briggia, Orion IV, Dantooine e Yavin 4. Durante seu tempo no Alto Comando da Aliança em Dantooine, Dodonna realizou várias missões de campo com o prodígio em táticas Risiev Credal, que foi seu protegido ao lado do Coronel Beryl Chiffonage. Com a ajuda de Walex Blissex, designer do Destróier Estelar classe Vitória, Dodonna modificou o R-22 Spearhead para o rápido e ágil caça estelar A-wing; os primeiros protótipos viram a ação antes da Batalha de Yavin, embora a versão final incluiria lições sobre o valor da velocidade crua aprendidos nesta batalha. Ele começou a trabalhar no Computador de Análise de Batalha, que se tornou tão identificado com ele que muitas vezes foi chamado de "Computador de Análise de Batalha de Dodonna; este iria ficar incompleto até um tempo após a Batalha de Endor, tendo a sua primeira utilização na Batalha de Bakura. Seu filho Vrad também se juntou à Aliança, e se tornou um piloto estelar. thumb|260px|Dodonna na cerimônia de entrega da [[Legends:Medalha de Bravura|Medalha de Bravura.]] Com os planos trazidos a ele pela Princesa Leia, que foram baixados do R2-D2, Dodonna ajudou a planejar o ataque à Estrela da Morte. Em primeiro lugar, a situação parecia sem esperanças, porque as defesas da estação ultrapassaram os seus piores temores. A única estratégia que ele poderia conceber, era a de enviar onda após onda de pesadas naves da Aliança na estação, sob a pequena chance de que haveria dano suficiente para neutralizá-la, o que certamente poderia destruir a Rebelião, mas permitiria uma nova crescer sem a Estrela da Morte para ameaçá-la. Dodonna se preparou para ir dormir, mas vagava pelos corredores em busca de ar fresco. Ao fazer isso, ele encontrou uma criança pequena, chorando sobre um pesadelo que teve com um dragão vindo queimar sua aldeia. Dodonna a consolou com um velho conto de um Cavaleiro Jedi ter encontrado um buraco nas escamas de um dragão, conseguindo assim matá-lo. Inspirado, Dodonna correu de volta ao seu quarto, e começou a vasculhar os planos procurando um buraco semelhante, e acabou encontrando um na forma de um pequeno exaustor térmico que levava diretamente ao reator principal. Os dados mostraram que as defesas da Estrela da Morte foram construídas em torno de ataques em grande escala, permitindo um pequeno caça atacar o exaustor vulnerável. Dodonna projetou o ataque que foi bem-sucedido em destruir a estação de batalha. Pouco depois ele foi chamado para lidar com a curta duração do Projeto Super-Vaporizador em Tatooine, embora este tenha caído completamente. Capturado (0 ABY–9 DBY) thumb|left|220px|Dodonna é capturado por [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader depois da Batalha de Yavin.]] Depois da destruição da Estrela da Morte, o Império, bloqueou Yavin 4, enquanto Darth Vader esperava o Super Destróier Estelar Executor ficar pronto. Quando ficou, Vader o levou para acabar com os rebeldes, mas foi parado por um ataque suicida realizado por Vrad. Desolado, Jan configura a Base de Yavin para explodir, destruindo uma série de TIE Fighters e dando mais tempo aos rebeldes para a evacuação. Acreditou-se que ele morreu na explosão, mas na realidade tinha sido capturado por forças Imperiais. Ele acabou sendo enviado para a Lusankya. Os Imperiais foram incapazes de transformá-lo em um agente adormecido. Dodonna passou vários anos na Lusankya, tornanado-se líder dos prisioneiros de lá. Um tempo depois, Dodonna encontrou Corran Horn, um membro do Esquadrão Rogue, e ajudou na fuga de Horn. Quando Horn pediu a ele para se juntar à liberdade, ele se recusou, dizendo que Ysanne Ysard iria atirá-lo sobre os outros presos. Ele ficou em Lusankya, até ser movido por Ysard. Eventualmente, o Esquadrão Rogue encontrou os prisioneiros de Lusankya sobreviventes, e Dodonna foi finalmente libertado. Estadista (9 DBY–24 DBY) Depois de ser libertado, Dodonna serviu no Conselho da Nova República e se reuniu em um órgão consultivo, composto por ele e outros luminares tais como Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, e seu velho amigo Adar Tallon. Chamando-se de "Gray Cadre", eles aconselharam a Nova República durante o ressurgimento do Império sob a liderança do clone de Palpatine. Após a derrota do Imperador clonado, Dodonna recebeu uma nomeação especial para o Conselho Interno do Alto Comando da Nova República como "Assessor Executivo", onde adotou a questão da re-integração dos seres humanos selvagens de Coruscant à sociedade. Pouco depois, Dodonna voltou à sua aposentadoria, estabelecendo-se em Novo Alderaan, onde ele faleceu pacificamente antes do início da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Por trás das cenas A única aparição de Jan Dodonna nos filmes foi em Uma Nova Esperança, onde ele foi interpretado por Alex McCrindle. Ele foi dublado por James Blendick na versão de Star Wars para rádio, por Clive Revill na edição especial do jogo Star Wars: X-Wing, Jarion Monroe no jogo Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds, e Wayne Grace em Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. Em Star Wars: First Draft, George Lucas, renomeou um personagem que era um Cavaleiro Sith, de "Dodonna" para "Valorum", que ele considerou no projeto paralelo renomear a família "Starkiller" para família "Valor", e os nomes entravam em conflito. "Dodonna foi um dos poucos nomes do projeto que reapareceram nas Aventuras de Starkiller, Epiódio I: The Star Wars (o segundo projeto), quando foi definitivamente atribuído a um general Rebelde em Yavin 4. O nome "Jan" é uma versão holandesa/alemã/dinamarquesa/norueguesa/sueca/polonesa/checa do nome "John". O nome "Dodonna" pode ter sido inspirado pela Mansão Dodona, a casa do vencedor do Prêmio Nobel da Paz de 1953, George C. Marshall, que atuou como chefe do exército dos Estados Unidos durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e, como Secretário de Defesa e Secretário de Estado no governo do presidente americano Harry S. Truman. A aparência física do General Dodonna, tem uma semelhança muito forte com a do Confederado da Guerra Civil Americana, General Robert E. Lee, que também comandava o exército de uma nação rebelde. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire 9: Darklighter, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, parte 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars drama de rádio'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança romance '' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança romance júnior'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança PhotoComic'' *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars: Uma Nova Esperança - Edição Especial 3'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars Accordind to the Droids, book III'' *''Star Wars Manga: Uma Nova Esperança 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, the Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Uma Nova Esperança - Edição Especial 4'' *''"Dodonna's Story"–Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, First Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion (video game)'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Rebel Force: Uprsing'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''"Galaxywide NewsNet"ndash;Star Wars Adventure Journal 4'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''World of Fire'' *''Starfall'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''"A Change of Command"–The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Outcast'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' Fontes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 9'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, First Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, First Edition'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''Premiere Limited *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''Premiere Limited *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''Premiere Limited *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, Second Edition'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Finest'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, Seconde Edition'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''A New Hope Limited *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''"Special Military Unit Intelligence Update"–''Star Wars Adventure Journal 15 *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''Death Star II Limited *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game–''Death Star II Limited *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 1'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 13'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Superstar'' on Wizards.com *''Star Wars Trading Card Game–''A New Hope *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Saga'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 121'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 128'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 130'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross Sections'' *''Aiding the Rebellion'' on the official Star Wars Galaxies website *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game–''Champions of the Force *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Death Star Battles'' *A-Wing Starfighter no Databank *General Jan Dodonna no Databank *Templo Massassi no Databank no Databank *Yavin 4 no Databank *''"Blaster"–''Star Wars Insider 132 *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''"Rogues Gallery"–''Star Wars Insider 133 *General Dodonna in the Encyclopedia Categoria:Almirantes e generais da Força de Defesa da Nova República Categoria:Commenori Categoria:Generais dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros das Forças Armadas da Aliança Categoria:Oficiais da Força Judiciária Categoria:Oficiais da Marinha da República Categoria:Oficiais da Marinha Imperial do Império Galáctico Categoria:Pessoal dos paramilitares de Ranulph Tarkin